


С днем рождения, сенсей!

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, Gen, Post-Canon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Наруто и Какаши по-своему отмечают день рождения погибшего Ируки





	С днем рождения, сенсей!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Happy Birthday, Sensei!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/425240) by nobiki. 



Наруто проснулся рано – раньше обычного, но не позднее, чем всегда в этот день. Перекатился на другой бок и, отведя темные пряди с лица жены, поцеловал ее. Та приоткрыла глаза, смотря на него сонным взглядом хрустально-белых глаз, ее дыхание участилось – но он с сожалением отстранился: сегодня было слишком много дел, не было времени разнеживаться.  
– Уже уходишь? – тихо спросила она. Тот кивнул и прошептал:  
– Задержусь допоздна, но если что, ты знаешь, где меня найти.   
Малыш, лежащий между ними, завозился, но потом погрузился обратно в сон, тихо посапывая.   
Наруто быстро оделся – с ног до головы в черное. Бережно закатав на чуть-чуть рукава, он выскользнул из окна и спустился по стене.  
  
На вершине холма его ждал Какаши. Было слишком темно, чтобы читать, да и суставы немного побаливали, но он все равно приходил сюда, чтобы встретиться с Наруто – каждый год, именно в этот самый день. В дождь или в солнце. Он почувствовал чье-то приближение за считанные секунды до появления Наруто. По крайней мере, на этот раз пацан хотя бы предупредил, хмыкнул Какаши про себя, вспомнив, как однажды тот застал его врасплох. Наруто вырос, причем вымахал выше Какаши, так что тот вынужденно поднял голову, чтобы поприветствовать его – и засмеялся. Наруто спрятал волосы под черную бандану и, широко усмехаясь, поглядел на сенсея из-под черных очков. Какаши вновь покатился со смеху, тыча в него пальцем.  
– Сенсей, вот вы каждый год так… – начал Наруто, не переставая улыбаться.  
– Просто ты выглядишь как… как… – из-за смеха Какаши даже не мог договорить.  
– Вижу, необходимо напомнить, что я – элитный наставник-джонин, и вам придется меня слушаться! – Наруто театрально встал в позу и поправил очки для усиления эффекта.  
– Наруто, ты больной на всю голову выдумщик, – выдавил Какаши, все еще содрогаясь всем телом. – Никогда не меняйся.  
Они работали быстро, используя только коричневую краску. В первые несколько лет Наруто на лицах Хокаге только повторял свои граффити, но затем перешел к большему реализму, и теперь они с Какаши споро нарисовали длинную линию поперек всех лиц. Работая, Какаши то и дело расплывался в улыбке, хихикая всякий раз, когда в поле его зрения попадал Наруто, одетый как Эбису и размалевывающий видимый отовсюду в Конохе памятник. Спрятав краску, они пересекли деревню, чтобы издалека, как только взойдет солнце, полюбоваться на дело своих рук. Пять лиц невидяще смотрели на деревню, и каждое пересекал тонкий шрам: от скулы до скулы, через переносицу. Наруто довольно вздохнул.  
Какаши это зрелище нервировало, но он все равно считал его уместным: оно пробуждало к жизни воспоминания о молодом учителе.  
Наруто сел на крышу рядом с ним и кивнул. Какаши пожал плечами, усмехнулся и протянул тому потрепанную книжку. Наруто открыл ее и принялся громко, с выражением читать. Вскоре Какаши вновь затрясся от смеха, но на этот раз молча, чтобы не упустить ни слова. Наруто зачитывал неприличную историю по ролям и параллельно отпускал комментарии, обращаясь к пятерым Хокаге и к мужчине, которого те сейчас напоминали. Какаши чуть ли не слышал его давно мертвый голос, взрывающийся от ярости на действия Наруто и отчитывающий их обоих. «Наруто-кун!» – звучало бы каждую пару минут, все громче и громче, все злее и злее. Какаши повторил это вслух.  
– Нет, сенсей, сейчас будет самое вкусное: «Она прокричала его имя в ночное небо, пока он…» Вообще вы вроде бы учили нас, что секс – естественная часть жизни, так что откуда в вас столько возмущения на эти книжки? – Наруто склонился к сидящему рядом Какаши и прошептал: – Тут вам полагалось покраснеть.  
Какаши покачал головой, все еще тихо посмеиваясь про себя.  
– Я покраснел в глубине души, – выкрутился он. Вернув ему книгу, Наруто встал.  
– Мне нужно прибраться в квартире. Встретимся через пару часов в Академии?  
Какаши кивнул.  
– Не опаздывайте, или начну без вас, – предупредил Наруто, и Какаши вновь кивнул, затем легко спрыгнул вниз, чтобы приступить к собственным делам.  
  
Наруто убирался быстро, шустро протирая стены, подметая и полируя деревянные полы. Не то чтобы в его бывшей квартире было сильно грязно: Наруто часто приходил сюда, используя ее как личное убежище. Он бережно смахнул пыль с фотографий, вспоминая лицо мужчины, по которому скучал больше всего. Который научил его доверять людям, открываться друзьям… который относился к нему так, словно ему действительно было не все равно. Который любил его и защищал – любой ценой. И который, когда Кьюби и Наруто сошлись в горькой битве за контроль над телом, пожертвовал собой, чтобы напомнить Наруто о его друзьях и товарищах-шиноби, об ответственности перед деревней. Последняя жертва Кьюби… Наруто потер глаза, мысленно вздрогнув. Нет, сегодня праздник, а не годовщина. Он заменил фотографию на столе и запер за собой дверь.  
Когда Наруто дошел до Академии, солнце поднялось уже высоко. Какаши ждал его на крыше, как и обещал.  
– Ты опоздал, – начал он.  
– Потерялся на дороге жизни, – с усмешкой ответил ему Наруто.  
– Врешь ведь.  
Наруто хихикнул и пожал плечами, потом спросил:  
– Ну что, вы готовы?  
Какаши кивнул.  
– Хенге!  
Когда клубы дыма рассеялись, на крыше стояли двое очень похожих мужчин, пристально изучающих друг друга.  
– Прическа другая, – указал один другому, – а то смахиваешь на Шикамару со шрамом.  
Тот пожал плечами:  
– Он был твоим учителем, не моим, – но попробовал еще раз.  
Наруто кивнул: теперь они выглядели одинаково.  
– Ладно, уроки закончатся примерно через час. Не будем же тратить время зря!  
Каждый выбрал себе по крылу здания – и в Академии воцарился хаос! Ни один учитель не мог считать себя в безопасности от их каверз, под раздачу попали все-все.   
Какаши встал во дворе, наблюдая за тренировкой по метанию кунаев: и практически каждый кунай мог внезапно вильнуть в сторону от мишени, целясь в другой, ничего не подозревающий объект. Или попасть в учителя и, усугубляя всеобщее замешательство, неожиданно превратиться во что-нибудь мягкое – Какаши предпочитал одуванчики: они пачкались. А Наруто в каком-то классе встал позади учителя, рассказывающего о течении чакры в организме, и принялся корчить страшные рожи. Когда смешки детей стали слишком громкими, учитель обернулся – но ничего не увидел. Наруто повторил трюк несколько раз, прежде чем позволил несчастному краем глаза заметить какого-то чунина, впрочем, быстро исчезнувшего.  
  
Какаши и Наруто встретились на мосту уже в своем настоящем виде. Детский галдеж отсюда был слышан просто прекрасно: ученики выбегали из Академии и возбужденно делились сегодняшними историями.  
– Ты плохо влияешь на младшее поколение Конохи, – произнес Какаши, вновь пытаясь подражать голосу Ируки.  
– Ой, да ладно тебе! Сами же на тренировке по метанию направляли кунаи прямо на учителей.  
Какаши умолк и кивнул, сдаваясь.  
– Видел, как он подпрыгивал? Каждый раз ведь!   
Наруто засмеялся:  
– Наверное, у него до сих пор непреходящий нервный тик!  
– Или иррациональный страх одуванчиков.  
Они молча постояли, глядя на реку.  
– Есть хочу! – заявил Наруто. – Пошли обедать?  
Какаши покачал головой.  
– Пожалуй, пойду еще немного похулиганю.  
– В кабинете распределения миссий?  
Какаши кивнул и спросил:  
– Ты со мной?  
– Да нет, идите сами. К тому же вы все равно лучше маскируете чакру. А если меня там хоть кто-нибудь заметит, я оттуда долго не выберусь.  
– Так пойдет? – Какаши сменил облик, затем искусно развеял чакру, превращая ее в совершенно другую. Наруто смотрел, разинув рот.  
– Поразительно! Даже я едва вижу разницу. Сенсей, вы действительно вернулись! – засмеявшись, он набросился на Какаши, крепко обнимая и прижимая того к перилам моста. Затем так же внезапно отскочил, любуясь злобным взглядом Какаши. – Отлично! Теперь вы выглядите в точности как он. И не забывайте о вежливости! – Наруто хлопнул его по плечу и, все еще замаскированный под Эбису, рванул к центру деревни, пока Какаши пытался устоять на ногах.  
– Я старик! – проорал он в спину Наруто. – Мог бы обращаться со мной и помягче! – легкий взмах рукой (или грубый жест, с такого расстояния было плохо видно) стал ему единственным ответом. Вновь покачав головой, Какаши отправился к кабинету распределения. Долго оставаться на мосту было нельзя: не хотелось бы поразить своим видом воскресшего мертвеца приближающегося АНБУ.  
  
Он легко перешагнул порог кабинета и включил свет. Этот офис больше не использовался, и всюду лежал тонкий слой пыли. Смахнув ее с каких-то бумаг, Какаши сел и притворился, будто работает, и время от времени к нему заглядывали ходящие по коридору люди. Какаши только улыбался и махал, запоминая новые лица. «Сколько новичков, – подумал он, – и никто больше не узнает ни меня, ни даже Ируку». Впрочем, в итоге сплетни донеслись до того, кто мог узнать – стоило при нем упомянуть вежливого мужчину со шрамом, работающего в пустом кабинете.  
Какаши зевнул и потянулся. Время обеда уже прошло, пора было идти домой, принять душ и, наверное, пару часов подремать.  
– Ирука-сенсей? – потрясенно спросил кто-то с порога. Какаши помахал рукой и сел прямо, вытягивая вперед руку.  
– Ваш отчет о миссии уже готов? – вежливо спросил он. Генма медленно зашел внутрь, его лицо было перекошено от злости.  
– Я не знаю, кто вы, но это ни разу не смешно!  
– Если ваш отчет еще не готов, можете дописать его прямо сейчас, – Какаши ткнул пальцем на ближайший стол и вернулся к разбору документов. Генма был уже на полпути к нему, сжав руки в кулаки, Какаши чувствовал, как тот изучает его чакру, и только надеялся, что маскировка устоит. Он решил перейти в атаку, вышел из-за стола и встал прямо перед Генмой.  
– Я не могу ждать целый день! Постарайтесь сдать его сразу же, как закончите, хорошо? – он легонько хлопнул Генму по плечу, повторяя виденный много раз у Ируки жест. Генма дернулся и ухватил Какаши за обе руки так, что они оказались лицом к лицу, и пристально всмотрелся, на его лице читалась смесь горя и радости. Затем он схватил Какаши за подбородок и несколько раз пальцем проследил шрам на переносице. Какаши попытался воспроизвести знаменитый румянец их павшего товарища, но безуспешно, взамен пришлось только мягко высвободиться из хватки Генмы.  
– Вечером иду есть рамен с Наруто. Хочешь с нами?   
Генма в ответ широко усмехнулся, полностью расслабляясь.   
– А почему не сейчас? – полюбопытствовал он.  
– Наруто вновь раскрасил лица Хокаге. В который раз, – Какаши пожал плечами и вышел из комнаты. Генма решил выйти через окно, сгорая от любопытства увидеть результаты их ежегодной выходки.  
  
Наруто молча сидел на качелях в школьном дворе, сняв бандану и солнечные очки – все равно наступили сумерки – и вспоминал, как давным-давно сидел здесь, грустный и никому не нужный. Время от времени он махал торопящимся домой людям, и хоть родители гадали, кто этот светловолосый шиноби, а некоторые пристально разглядывали, пытаясь опознать, но все равно, качая головой, шли дальше. Нет, это не мог быть он, думали они, с какой стати ему сидеть здесь и играть с детьми? Хотя вообще Наруто нравилось проводить здесь время, по возможности урывая для этого послеобеденные часы. Он хотел знать детей, их имена, семьи, их надежды и мечты. Никто не должен чувствовать себя брошенным и покинутым, слишком больно взрослеть таким вот образом.   
Он повернулся к фигуре в тенях:  
– Уже пора?  
Какаши кивнул, и они медленно пошли со двора, любуясь ликами Хокаге каждый раз, как те попадали в их поле зрения. Краска смоется сегодня же вечером – это последнее, что сделает Наруто перед возвращением домой.  
– Удалось повеселиться?  
– До чертиков перепугал Генму.  
Наруто вздохнул:  
– Думаю, его теперь мало кто помнит.  
– Ты помнишь, – ответил Какаши, и этого было достаточно.  
  
Они поздоровались с владельцем раменной, своим давним знакомым, и уселись за столик. Крайнее место на лавке напротив пустовало – и должно было таким оставаться, там обычно сидел Ирука. Подошедший Генма тоже сел рядом с ними, как и Иваши.  
– А где Анко? – удивленно спросил Наруто.  
– Еще не вернулась, – вздохнул Генма, – хотя надеялась, что доберется вовремя. Наверное, это и к лучшему. Меня сегодня чуть удар не хватил, когда тебя увидел.  
Наруто хихикнул.  
– А это был не я, – и он указал на Какаши. Глаза Генмы на секунду расширились, а потом он улыбнулся:  
– Хорошо, что я тебя тогда там не обнял, да?   
Какаши пожал плечами и пробурчал:  
– Если бы обнял! Ты так в меня вцепился, что уж боялся, будто вот-вот расцелуешь.  
– И расцеловал бы, если бы это было по-настоящему, – подтвердил Генма, – но я знал, что это не он. Его румянец не подделаешь даже ради спасения собственной жизни. К  
Компания разразилась смехом, соглашаясь с Генмой, и, негромко разговаривая, они принялись за лапшу. Миска перед местом Ируки осталась стоять нетронутой.  
– Ну, последний тост? – спросил Наруто, когда все доели. Они приподняли чашки с саке, и Наруто широко усмехнулся:  
– С Днем рождения, Ирука-сенсей!  
Они выпили и засобирались уходить. Наруто притянул Генму к себе, обнимая – то, в чем тому ранее, даже не подозревая, отказал Какаши. Ноша Генмы, Наруто знал, было вдвойне тяжелее и горше: Райдо погиб вскоре после Ируки, и Шизуне сразу после него.  
– Не плачьте в его День рождения, ему бы это не понравилось, – тихо сказал Наруто, и Генма молча кивнул ему в плечо.  
– Отлично сработали на скалах, – наконец проговорил Генма тщательно контролируемым голосом. Иваши обхватил его за плечи и пообещал благополучно доставить домой.  
– Будешь продолжать это, когда я умру? – напрямик спросил Какаши, до сих пор не зная, раздражает ли его эта ежегодная традиция, придуманная Наруто, или трогает до глубины души.  
– Да нет, – ответил тот, – по-моему, ради вас придется придумать что-то похаотичнее. Дорисовать маски каменным Хокаге – по мне, как-то не лучший способ напомнить всем о Какаши-сенсее. Да и маленькие дети могут напугаться.  
  
Они дошли до скал и принялись отмывать краску. Какаши к тому времени опустил маску вниз: рядом не было никого, кто мог бы увидеть его лицо, и, если начистоту, в последнее время ему было тяжеловато дышать.  
– Хм-м, что бы придумать? – Наруто потер подбородок и зашагал туда-сюда, раздумывая. – Ежегодный день опозданий?  
Какаши усмехнулся.  
– А как насчет дня неискреннейших извинений?  
– Эй, у меня всегда были отличные отговорки!  
– Ой, ну извините, конечно же, они были несравненны, – Наруто закатил глаза, тоже усмехнулся и продолжил: – День зверской лжи? День ношения жуткой маски? День кошмарного красного глаза?   
Какаши сопровождал каждое предложение недовольным рычанием и наконец обреченно ухватил Наруто за рукав. Тот остановился и шлепнул себя ладонью по лбу.  
– Ну конечно! Ежегодный день публичного чтения порнухи!  
– Да, по-моему, подходит, – согласился Какаши. – Хотя не думаю, что Хокаге позволено читать порно на людях.  
– А ты попробуй тогда меня останови, – только усмехнулся Наруто в ответ.


End file.
